


It’s nice to know you care about my honor so much

by idontshipiyatch



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: “You’re gonna have to help me,” he says, crossing his arms, “Because I can’t, not even in Agni’s name, understand why you two would get in a fight together.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	It’s nice to know you care about my honor so much

Eyes drifting back and forth between his best friend and his boyfriend, he stares, waiting for either of them to speak up but Mai’s mouth remains resolutely closed and Sokka keeps averting his attention by looking everywhere but at him.

“You’re gonna have to help me,” he says, crossing his arms, “Because I can’t, not even in Agni’s name, understand why you two would get in a fight together.”

Lazily meeting the curious gold orbs, Mai shrugs, “We won.”

Rolling his eyes at the reminder, he sighs, “I know, I’m pretty sure the whole school knows,” he points out, noticing the brief amused twitch his words prompt on Sokka’s lips before insisting on his initial query, “I’m asking why you fought.”

They shrug again so he groans and, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, pulls out his last resort. “I can’t exactly plead your case if you don’t wanna tell me. Sokka, isn’t your dad going to be mad?” To his surprise, the question makes his boyfriend square his shoulders with what is undoubtedly pride. “Nope,” he grins, “Doubt he will.”

Mouth opening, frustration tangles his words in his throat so his tongue remains still and he simply sighs before opening the door to the pair.

x

Slumping next to Toph on the bench after finding her outside, he stays silent for a while and she lets him rummage his thoughts for a while. But she must have a pretty good idea of what goes on under his skull because her words are spot on when she finally speaks.

“Yeah, everyone knows.”

The confirmation of his hunch makes him groan and he leans forward, elbows hooked on his knees and hands in his hair. “Can you please tell me? It’s driving me crazy.”

He hears her cackle and is almost convinced she, like the rest of his friends and classmates, will stay quiet on what pulled Mai and Sokka into a fight with other students. But Toph, to his surprise simply snorts and tells him the secret that he’s been trying so hard to pierce for the past two days as casually as ever.

“They kicked the asses of assbutts that talked shit about you.”

Mind freezing, he clasps a hand over his face and, after a long pause, laughs. “By Agni,” he mutters after the product of his exasperation calms down, “That actually makes so much sense,” he muses, wondering how he could have discarded this possibility so fast despite the blatant pointer to the one of the only thing Mai and Sokka get along with for: him.

“You’re dumb for not guessing,” adds his friend and he nods with a chuckle, “Yeah, guess I am.”

x

His expression must betray that he knows because Katara laughs, patting her brother on the back with a teasing wish for luck before taking Aang’s hand to lead him and the rest of their friends away.

“So…” starts Sokka, sheepish but grinning so Zuko fondly rolls his eyes as he uncrosses his arms to settle them on his boyfriend’s hips after he steps close. “I already told you,” he fondly huffs, “You don’t have to fight for me, I don’t want you to get hurt or in trouble because of idiots with loud mouths.”

Pouting at the reprimand, Sokka’s lips curve upwards when Zuko hushes the protests about to leap from his tongue with a chaste kiss. “But thank you anyway,” he smirks, amused by the beam the words bloom on his boyfriend’s expression, “It’s nice to know you care about my honor so much.” Chuckling at the light snort his reply prompts, he raises his hand between them before Sokka can kiss him, “Promise me no more fighting, though.” Seeing the other teen looking ready to argue, he adds, “Even if your dad would approve.”

Surrendering to the demand with a dramatic sigh, he laughs when Zuko rolls his eyes before kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> modern atla characters moodboard [here](https://www.instagram.com/djahanes_/)  
>   
> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


End file.
